A standard prior-art set of golf clubs typically includes a set of irons, as well as woods. The irons are typically numbered starting with 1 and increasing through 9, although many sets of golf clubs do not include a 1-iron or a 2-iron as standard. Also, many sets include only the odd numbered irons. Typically included with the irons are a pitching wedge, which follows the 9-iron, at least one sand wedge, which follows the pitching wedge, and a lob wedge, which follows the sand wedge(s). Of course, not all club sets include every listed club.
The golf clubs in a prior art set are differentiated from one another by the club length between adjacently numbered clubs of one-half inch or less. That is, as the number of the golf club gets higher, the length of the club gets shorter. Further, as the club number gets higher, the weight of the golf club head increases, and the lie angle of the club increases. The lie angle of prior art golf clubs increases by one-half of a degree between adjacent clubs. For example, a 5-iron has a lie angle of 61 degrees, while a 6-iron has a lie angle of 61.5 degrees. However, due to the difficulty of manufacturing a one-half degree lie angle, some manufacturers will only increase the lie-angle on every other club, in which case the increase is one degree on alternating clubs. For example, a 5-iron will have a lie angle of 61 degrees, a 6-iron will also have a lie angle of 61 degrees, while a 7-iron will have a lie angle of 62 degrees.